


A Little Distraction

by aewgliriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Captain kink, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: Jyn's bored. Cassian is busy. Her efforts to distract him get her more than she expected.





	A Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> Starbird said I needed to write more smut. So I did.

Cassian Andor, she had discovered, was particularly single-minded and difficult to distract. It made him a great Intelligence agent.

But right now, Jyn Erso was bored. And horny. And Cassian, curse him, was up to his eyebrows in mission reports and intel briefings, dark eyes glued to his datapad. He was ignoring her rather completely.

It was late, and she wanted to go to bed. They had another day in hyperspace before they reached the base. She didn't see why he had to do all of this _right now._

Feeling frustrated and a little mischievous, Jyn decided to test the limits of his concentration.

“I'm going to take a shower,” she announced.

He didn't reply. She searched his face but there was no sign that he'd even heard her, sitting there at the desk in their quarters. She held in a sigh and stood to pry off her boots, then peeled off her socks.

She unbuckled her belt and draped it over a hook on the wall. No reaction. She untucked her shirt, then made a show of pulling it off over her head. It hit the floor.

Cassian didn't stir.

She was beginning to wonder if he'd suffered a blow to the head.

Jyn unfastened her pants and slowly pushed them down. Cassian merely tapped his datapad screen and kept reading. Stepping out of the pants, she was left in her underwear, which she did the same with, bending over a little with her backside his direction to remove them from her ankles.

Looking his way as she straightened, she saw he was frowning at the datapad still.

Jyn huffed in frustration, tossed the underwear at the corner, and stomped, nude, into the adjoining ‘fresher.

\-----

The sliding panels on the ship precluded the indignant slamming of doors, but the silence Cassian was left with when Jyn exited was pointed enough to be a siren blare.

He set the datapad he'd been trying to read aside, not having absorbed a word of it during Jyn's little strip tease. Cassian knew it had been deliberate; so had his feigned obliviousness.

He stood, adjusting the fly of his pants to accommodate his erection. He really had been trying to finish the briefing he'd received from Draven over an encrypted channel. The sooner he finished it, the sooner he could devote attention to Jyn. But she was so kriffing impatient.

Cassian tidied up the detritus she'd left, considered joining her in the shower. No, he decided. Better to wait til she got back.

She wasn't in the shower long, and she stepped out wrapped in a towel, hair damp on her shoulders. She gave him an annoyed look when she found him still sitting at the desk, booted feet up, datapad in his lap. Jyn snorted and went to the locker at the foot of the bed where they kept spare clothes.

He'd managed to read three paragraphs before she emerged from the ‘fresher, but the moment she dropped the towel, everything he'd just read completely left his mind. Cassian swallowed as his eyes followed her trim, compact curves, resting on her backside as she dug through the locker. The cleft of her, hidden by dark curls, peeked at him as she stooped down, and his mouth went dry.

Deciding he wasn't going to get any work done, Cassian tossed the datapad down on the desk and stood.

Jyn whirled as he stepped up behind her, gasping as his hands gripped her hips. “So you're _not_ catatonic,” she quipped breathlessly.

He just yanked her nude body against his clothed one, fingers digging into her damp hair at the back of her head, as he bent to kiss her.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands scrabbling at his shirt. She tugged the hem out of his pants, and he had to break the kiss long enough to get the thing off over his head. She was already working at the fly of his pants as the shirt fell to the floor, and Cassian sucked in a sharp breath as her deft fingers found his cock.

“Mmm,” she purred, looking up at him with the big green eyes he loved so much. “Looks like you weren't as absorbed in that datapad as I thought.”

Chuckling, Cassian nipped at her bottom lip, breathing heavily against her mouth as she slid her hands over his length. He let his own slide down to her backside, palming each rounded swell of muscle.

Jyn gasped again as he reached between her legs to stroke her from behind. “Cassian.”

“I was trying to work,” he told her. “What should I do with you?”

Her fingertips circled the head of his erection, her breath hitching as he hiked one of her legs up, sliding his middle finger into her just a little. Jyn groaned and tried to move her hips against him.

“Are you going to punish me, Captain?” she whispered.

His breath stuttered. Cassian curved his hands under her thighs and lifted her, carrying her the few steps to the bed where he tossed her down. Jyn bounced on the mattress and laughed throatily.

“Goodness, Captain, maybe I should distract you more often.”

“On your knees, Sergeant,” he growled.

Jyn's brows lifted, but she gamely rose on her knees. Cassian twirled his finger and Jyn turned her back to him. He climbed up on the bed and moved behind her, rough fingers sliding down her back. Then he moved his hands up to cup her breasts. They just filled his hands, the perfect size. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, tugging at the pink tips, and she moaned again.

Cassian urged her forward until she had her hands braced on the wall. He pushed her legs apart and spread her, one hand on his cock so he could rub the glans against her dripping folds, teasing them both.

“Please,” she whimpered.

“Please, what, Sergeant?”

He watched her eyes flutter closed. “Please, Captain.”

“And what do you want from me, Sergeant?”

She licked her full, kiss-swollen lips. “Please fuck me, Captain.”

Holding her hips with one hand, guiding himself with the other, Cassian thrust into her with one hard stroke. Jyn's back arched as she pushed back into him, a low, wordless cry falling from her lips.

He bit his lip as she engulfed him, snug and wet and warm. He couldn't hold in a groan, and then he caught his breath when she clenched down on him.

Cassian fisted his hand in her hair as he leaned over her, pressing his mouth against her neck. He rolled his hips, sliding out nearly all the way and shoving back in with a force that made her gasp. Her fingers scrabbled at the bulkhead, unable to find purchase.

“Patience isn't your strong suit, is it, Sergeant?” he asked, voice low and husky.

Jyn laughed breathlessly. “No.”

“It's one of mine,” he said, and pulled out completely.

Jyn whimpered in protest. “Cassian, what-”

He reached up and grabbed her belt off the wall hook. Before she could figure out what he was doing, he'd flipped her on her back and had her hands in his, was winding the bantha hide leather around her wrists.

“Cassian?” she asked uncertainly, green eyes wide.

“You wanted my attention,” he rasped. “Now you have it. My _undivided_ attention.”

One hand holding her bound wrists above her head, Cassian pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. She shivered beneath him, making a small, pleased sound. He slid his lips down the column of her throat, his beard scratching her skin, kissed the curve of her collarbone.

Cassian took his time, purposely slow though his erection demanded otherwise, kissing and licking down Jyn's body. She panted and moaned as he sucked at the turgid, pink peaks of her nipples, as he licked a line down her abdomen and kissed just above the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

He looked up, saw that she waited with her hands above her head, eyes gone emerald and her pupils huge with desire. He kissed her left hipbone, then the right, alternating sides as he made his way down her thighs.

“Cassian,” she breathed. “Please.”

He ignored her.

She groaned and licked her lips. “Captain Andor,” she said, and he looked up.

“Yes, Sergeant Erso?” he drawled.

She flushed deeper, pale skin turning pink. “Please, Captain.”

“Please, what, Sergeant?”

Jyn grimaced, shifting her hips restlessly, clearly torn between wanting him to do something and having to ask his way. “I want your mouth on me. Please.”

He waited, one eyebrow arched. She gritted her teeth and added, “Sir.”

Cassian slowly, very slowly, made his way up the inside of her thigh, pausing with his mouth just above her curls. “Where, Sergeant?” he asked.

She whined and shook her head. “I- You know where, Cassian!”

He traced the line of her cleft, feather light, with one fingertip. “Where, Sergeant?” he repeated.

“Oh, for Force’s sake,” she muttered to herself, the flush going nearly to her toes now. “I want your tongue on my clit. _Sir_.”

He hid his grin against her thigh. With callused fingers, he spread her wide, pink folds glistening. Her clitoris beckoned, peeking from its hood, but he ignored it for a moment, choosing instead to flick his tongue against her opening, where his cock had filled her just minutes before. She writhed a little under him, hands pulling at the belt, but she couldn't get free.

Only then did he lick up to the hard, deep red nub, and was rewarded with a breathy little moan and a buck of her hips that nearly hit him in the face. Cassian grabbed her and pushed her back down.

“Nuh-uh,” he murmured. “Lie still, Sergeant. I'll tell you when you can move.”

Jyn said something crude in Ubeze but made a visible effort to relax.

He used his forearms to pin her down, tongue probing at her clit. Her breathing deepened and she clenched her hands together with the effort of not moving. He knew she wanted to; Jyn wasn't one to lie still and take it in bed. She wasn't one to give up control like this, and just that she'd let him get this far was both erotic and touching.

Deciding to take a little pity on her, he pushed two fingers into her heat, gratified by the way she tightened around him. Cassian used the digits to thrust slowly as he sucked lightly at her clit. Needy sounds spilled from her lips. He wouldn't dream of silencing her here, in hyperspace, where it was just the two of them and she could make as much noise as she needed.

He could tell she was getting close, and he withdrew, licking his lips as he sat back. Her eyes opened and she frowned.

“Cassian,” she breathed, “please.”

He moved off the bed and shed the pants he'd neglected to remove earlier, that bunched around his thighs. She followed his every move with her eyes, watching him hungrily. He returned to the bed and knelt between her splayed legs, letting his fingers, wet with her desire, slide up the hard length of his shaft as he studied her.

She licked her lips again. “Captain,” she murmured. “Might I offer my assistance with that?”

He smirked. She was finally getting into it, he saw, trusting him enough to relax and go with the roleplay. “Perhaps. What did you have in mind, Sergeant?”

Jyn bent her legs up, wider, offering herself wordlessly. “I think that would be obvious. Sir.”

He bent over her, cock in hand, and rubbed the head against her slit. “This?” he asked.

She shuddered. “Yes, sir,” she breathed.

“You want me to fuck you, Sergeant?”

Jyn nodded.

“Say it,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” she gasped. “Please fuck me, Captain.”

He shoved into her with a single thrust and she arched off the bed with a satisfied cry. Grinning openly now, Cassian rolled his hips. Her green eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering. Stang, she was beautiful.

Deciding the games were over, Cassian said, “Now, Sergeant, you may move.”

She tightened her thighs against his hips, feet flat on the mattress so she could push up to meet his thrusts. Cassian rocked against her with increasing speed, hands gripping the sheets beneath her.

She moaned, moving with him, his name a barely intelligible litany on her lips. Cassian bent to cover her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. She responded by twining her legs around his waist.

He was getting close, knew she had to be as well. He shifted to grind against her, pubic bone rocking against her clit, and she fell apart with a wordless cry, thighs trembling at his waist. A few more thrusts and he followed her over the edge, breathing hard as he came.

Jyn went completely limp under him, flushed and sweating with a sated grin on her face. “Mmm. Needed that.”

He dropped a kiss on her lips. “I'll admit, that was better than reading reports.”

She laughed. “I thought so. Now, can you untie me, please?”

Cassian had to pull out to raise up enough to free her hands. He tossed the belt on the floor as he shifted to lie beside her, and he rubbed her wrists, kissing her fingers.

“This does cause a bit of a problem,” she said after a long moment spent watching him.

“And what is that?”

“I'm never going to be able to call you ‘sir’ around anyone else ever again.”

He laughed and pulled her close. “I love you.”

Jyn looped her arms around him with a small sigh. “I love you, too. Sir.”

Cassian snorted shook his head. He reached for the light control above the bed and the room descended into darkness.

The rest of his reading could wait until morning.


End file.
